lonely in gorgeous
by dayjuana
Summary: [lonely in gorgeous] Tomoyo wasn't one to forget, no, she remembered every detail. [i'm breaking my heart]


lonely in gorgeous  
normal disclaimer applies  
sepia coloured days, sayonara.  
i won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye.  
x --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

午前0時、飛び出した  
扉を蹴飛ばして  
硝子の靴が割れて  
ドレスも破れた

Violet eyes watched as she carefully walked down the aisle, clutching the bouquet of purple freesias and white roses, her black hair cascading down to her waist. Her white dress hugging almost every curve on her slim body, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. 

She headed for the altar, and before long, spun around gracefully as another woman walked down the aisle. Someone she knew so well, Mizuki Kaho. Kaho-san had insisted Tomoyo to be her Maid of Honour, since Sakura-chan was at her second honeymoon with Syaoran-kun before she received the invitations, and Kaho-san did not have a sister. 

Her eyes looked at the groom, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and long-time best friend. The tall, raven-blue haired man turned to glance at her. Tomoyo flashed him a smile and mouthed, 'Congrats'. Eriol's eyes lit up as confidence filled his heart; he faced his bride and exchanged his vows with her.

The tight, upsetting feeling came back to her stomach again as tears started to burn in her amethyst eyes. This was too much. "You may kiss the bride." The priest said in his monotone voice, Tomoyo watched as Eriol closed the gap between him and Kaho.

A loud applause erupted from the audience, in the midst chaos caused by everyone congratulating the newly weds, Tomoyo slipped outside.

ねぇ　呆れているんでしょう?  
追いかけてもこない  
涙が溢れて　もう走れないわ...  
ジェラシーかも...SE- TSU-NA-I...!!

Her heels clicked as each step drew her closer to the outside, where it was raining gently, raining the famous light England drizzle. And there she cried, cried her heart out as tears spilled down her pale cheeks, falling into the puddles formed at the sidewalk.

Sitting on the curb, the mascara fan down her face, creating clear black lines across her flawlessly porcelain white skin, grey stained her dress as more rain fell down, a stray can rolled down the black road as a child tried to kick it. He was reeled back under the umbrella by his mother.

Colourful umbrellas bloomed like flowers as people passing by walked to where they were supposed to be, some people paused and asked her if she was alright. She didn't say a word, not trusting her heart, she nodded. Others walked by her, yet staring at her at the same time, most of them passed by her, looking at her once and not taking another glance.

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...I'm Breaking my heart  
今すぐ見つけて抱きしめてほしい

Suddenly, the rain stopped.

Tomoyo's eyes looked up and saw the face of her best friend, Eriol, the groom. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be there with your bride?" She asked him sourly, and laughed.

Holding the umbrella over her head, he sat down on the curb with her. "I saw you come out, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her face remained blank and emotionless as she looked into his eyes, those cerulean eyes that were full of sincerity. "Well, I'm fine! Go back to Kaho; she's going to notice you're missing." She snapped back at him.

Eriol lifted a handkerchief to Tomoyo's face and began to wipe the tear stains and mascara marks off, well, trying to remove the mascara marks, instead to smudge it into a faint grey. "Are you sure?" He asked her gently, poking her arm slightly with a grin on his face.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied, "Now leave." She said, almost demanded him, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you." The truth was, her heart was sinking slowly, and the lump in her throat grew bigger and bigger by the second.

He reached out and put an arm around her, squeezing her gently, as if to comfort her, "Marco…" he said, almost childishly as he looked at her, his face an inch away from hers.

Pushing his face away from hers, she stood up, and walked to towards the nearest bus stop, to be stopped by the hand gripping onto her wrist. " Marco… I know you want to say it."

Prying his hand loose from her wrist and crossing her arms across her chest, she asked him, "If I do, will you please leave me alone?" Her voice cracked at the last word, and turned, " Polo. Now go back."

ヘッドライトが光る

...where are you bad boy?

愛のスカーフで涙を拭いて

何も見えない

"I never said I was leaving, Moyo-chan." The magician said stubbornly, also crossing his arms, with the umbrella safely pinned between his chest and folded arms. They glared at each other like children, the rain continued to fall with the rhythmic plip-plop.

Just as the glaring went on for five minutes, a white figure came running out with her auburn hair flying everywhere. As the figure came closer to the two glaring people, Tomoyo turned around and refused to look at either one.

"Where. Were. You. Two?" The bride's breath was short and quick from the running; she looked at the two clearly. Tomoyo was a wreck, her originally white satin dress was now wet and greyish, her face was slightly red from demanding Eriol to leave her alone.

Eriol was dry all except for his shoes, but frowning as he looked at his best friend who had her back turned and not willing to look at them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kaho asked, a confused look came to her face as the silence carried on. "Tomoyo-san, we need you inside to sign the license."

Tomoyo looked at Kaho, and said softly, "I'll be right there."

星屑をかき集め  
あなたにぶつけたい  
なぜ構うの?  
自分しか愛せないくせに...

"Moshi moshi."

The Daidouji heiress lay sprawled across the hotel bed, answering the annoying ring tone of her cell phone, her gorgeous eyes half closed.

A faint, dim glow of the round moon outside her balcony window was the only light in her room, preventing her from being in complete darkness.

"Tomoyo-chan! How is England?" The cheerful voice of her best friend came from the phone; Tomoyo could almost see the bright smile on her face.

Rolling over on her stomach, there was a long pause before Tomoyo answered. "It's, wet. But beautiful." A long pause, followed closely by a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, can you call me tomorrow? Today was a very tiring day for me."

"Oh! I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I call you tomorrow, oyasumi-nasai!" The phone was dead a split-second later. While staring outside, she decided to walk outside of her balcony just because.

The stars twinkled around her brightly, some of the bigger stars shone brighter, and the stardust glimmered in the background. Sitting on the railing, her white legs dangled five stories high as her braided hair swung back and forth in the wind.

Those glittering stars were so close, almost close enough for her to touch as she reached out and rub her fingers against the powdery dust; the sky was close enough to engulf her with its calm atmosphere. For once in many, many weeks, she felt in peace.

失恋かも...マジなの...?!  
"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party time...埋まらない  
あなたがいないと　空っぽな世界

It was raining again.

She stood there alone at the entrance of the café, reliving the memories she lost years ago, her eyes glassy as she slowly began the walk back home. She had forgotten.

He wasn't here anymore; he was in England with her. She had forgotten that he could no longer walk home with her everyday after her shift ended.

It was different now. Only one thing was always present in her mind, the strange pain she felt as the wedding scene played over and over in her mind. Not Sakura-chan's wedding, not Chiharu's, but his wedding.

That pain she held in her heart, or what was left of her heart anyways, was intense, almost like the bite of a Bullet Ant. It was a while after what happened, and had left her numb with agony.

She wanted to see him smile, she wanted to heart his voice and most of all, she wanted him to look at her with the same tenderness as he looked at Kaho.

Eriol didn't know how empty he left her, and how he had left her heart shattered in ten duotrigintillion miniscule pieces. No, that wasn't it, it was more than that. That naïve fool didn't know anything at all.

Once again, she, Daidouji Tomoyo, was left alone in this world.

夢の続きが見たい  
"I miss you Bad boy"  
きらめきの中に閉じ込めないで  
壊れてしまうわ

Her smile stayed bright, quietly whispering. "Congratulations, Eriol." From the corner of her eye, the raven headed woman knew Sakura was watching, fawning over Kaho. A smile played on her lips, forcing itself onto her face. "I'm happy for you, I really am."

The pianist turned to stare, his eyes puzzled before he graced her with one of his own smiles. "Thank you."

A normal person would have given up the high school crush by now, but Tomoyo wasn't one to forget. She remembered every detail.

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah...  
Party night...  
I'm Breaking my heart  
あなたが残した　きらめきの箱の中で  
孤独を抱いて動けない  
何もいらないの　ただそばにいて  
ひざまずいて　わたしを見て  
愛を誓って

**foot notes: **it's been a while, hasn't it? i haven't written a ccs fic in who knows how long, but then, inspiration found me, so i just had to write.


End file.
